My Favorite New Year
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when Penelope arrives early for an evening with her hotstuff, I hope you enjoy this little 3 shot about our babies
1. Chapter 1

My Favorite New Year-Ch 1

Penelope Garcia sighed happily as she grabbed her go bag and headed toward her front door, tonight was New Years Eve and instead of ringing in the New Year at a party like they usually do her and her best friend Derek Morgan decided that they would spend the evening watching movies and feasting on Chinese food.

Derek was all smiles as he had walked into her office earlier and suggested the change, she quickly and happily accepted his offer and couldn't wait for the work day to end so she could go home and grab her things and head to Dereks. As she headed across town she was so excited to spend the evening with Derek instead of at a loud party filled with people she hardly knew.

Across town at Casa Morgan Derek was working hard to straighten up, he wanted everything to be perfect for his evening with his baby girl, she was not only his best friend but she was the woman that had stolen his heart all those years ago when he mistakenly called her Gomez. He glanced down at his watch and said, "I still have a few minutes sooooooooo" he walked over to his sound system and put on Bob Seager and said, "alright Morgan channel your inner Tom Cruise, you can do this".

He blew out a deep breath and smiled as the music started, he was in nothing but his boxers. socks and a white button up shirt using a candlestick that he was using as a microphone as he slid across the kitchen floor as he scooted to a stop he started shaking his butt. What he didn't know was that when Penelope heard music blaring she used her key figuring that he wouldn't be able to hear her over the music.

She put her things down and snuck over and stood watching him as he slid across the kitchen floor, she covered her mouth with her hand and quietly giggled as she watched him dancing his way across the room. She shook her head and thought, "get down with your bad self hotstuff" as she watched him shaking what his momma gave him.

Derek said, "todays music ain't got the same soul, I want that old time rock and roll", Penelope leaned up against the wall and grinned as she watched him put his hands on his gyrating hips. She bit down on her bottom lip and thought, "I'd like to get me a piece of that action" and then she thought. "watch the way he's moving those hips".

As he continued dancing he said, "call me erratic, call me what you will, say I'm old fashioned, say I'm over the hill" and Penelope smiled and thought, "ain't no way you're over the hill angel fish". Derek grabbed the counter and hunched and said, "I want that old time rock and roll" and Penelope felt her heart racing as she watched him dancing half naked across the room.

She had been in love with her best friend for years ago and watching him shake his groove thang was only making her love him more, she loved how carefree he was, how he knew that he was sexy enough to pull the dancing scene from Risky Business off like he was doing. While Derek continued dancing she could practically feel herself getting her hands on Derek and that made her smile grow bigger and bigger as she imagined touching his body as she made him hers.

As the music came to a end she clapped her hands and whistled and Derek jumped and said, "b b baby girl how long have you been standing there"?, she said, "long enough to see the entire show hotstuff". She walked toward him and said, "and might I say that you killed it. you did sooooo much better than Tom Cruise thus making Risky Business my favorite movie of all time".

Derek said, "I didn't know you were there", Penelope said, "I'm glad you didn't because I loved watching you perform", she walked behind him and ran her hand over his back and said, "you were so sexy my vision". Derek smiled and said, "thank you baby girl" and he blew out a deep breath and said, "I'll go put my pants on and I'll be right back" and as he tried to walk away she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him to her.

She ran her hand down his lower back and over his butt and said, "oh yeah my baby boy has definitely got back", Derek felt himself getting hard and leaned down and whispered, "this isn't exactly how I had tonight planned" as he gently brushed his lips against her neck. She closed her eyes and said, "me either but" and Derek started kissing his way toward her lips.

When he got to her lips he stopped and allow his lips to hover just above hers and he said, "how about we bring 2020 in with a bang"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "bring it on handsome". Derek pulled her close and said, "ohhhh it's being brought baby girl, it's sooooooo being brought" as he crashed his lips to hers in a fiery kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

My Favorite New Year-Ch 2

As they pulled apart Derek said, "are you sure about this sweetness because after we do this we can't go back"?, she started unbuttoning his shirt and said, "I'm sure hotstuff, I'm sure" as she then leaned in and started kissing, licking and sucking on his neck. He closed his eyes and said, "do you have any idea how long I have wanted you to do that"?, she said, "probably as long as I've wanted to do it".

Derek said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "I love you to my hunk of chocolate goodness", he laughed and shook his head and said, "woman you are crazy, you know that, right"?, she said, "only for you handsome, only for you" as she claimed his lips with hers in a kiss that was filled with love and passion.

She smiled against his lips as she felt his hands slide down her body and rest on the swell of her butt, he moaned as she deepened the kiss by thrusting her tongue inside his mouth. Penelope was feeling so many sensations right now, sensations she'd never felt before and being so close to Derek was only making her sensations grow.

Derek slid his hands down over her butt and pulled her closer, she was now up on her tip toes and seconds later she felt herself being lifted up, Derek pulled away long enough to say, "wrap your legs around me goddess". She said, "I'm too heavy", he said, "wrap your legs around me Penelope because I want to take you upstairs and spend the night making mad passionate love to you".

Penelope opened her mouth and started to argue but he silenced her by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth, their tongues started battling for control as she wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist. He felt the bulge in his pants getting bigger and bigger as she grinded herself against him in an attempt to prove how much she wanted him.

Derek gently squeezed her butt as they headed toward the stairs, Penelope kissed her way from his lips and across his cheek and slowly and sensually started kissing her way down his neck. Derek said, "oh yes baby girl" as he felt her gently biting down on his skin, she said, "you taste yummy my Hersheys kiss" as she crashed her lips on his.

Derek started taking the stairs two at a time in an attempt to get Penelope to his room, when they finally got to the top of the stairs he stopped and braced her against the wall as his lips attacked her neck. She turned her head to the side and said, "yes Derek, yessssss" as she felt his tongue licking the sensitive part of her neck before he started gently sucking on her pulse point.

Penelope dug her feet into his butt and hissed in pleasure as she felt his teeth scraping skin, Derek pulled back long enough to say, "you wanna be my girl goddess, are you ready to be Derek Morgans girl"?, Penelope said, "yes, yes, ohhhhh God yes". Derek smiled and stepped away from the wall and continued his way toward his bedroom.

When he walked into his bedroom he put her down and tugged her shirt over her head and tossed it down onto the floor, he then unhooked her bra from the front and moaned in appreciation as her perfect breasts bounced free. Penelope finished unbuttoning Dereks shirt and pushed it down his arms and then tossed it on the floor with her shirt and bra before sliding her hands down toward his boxers.

Derek wasted no time in getting her out of her jogging pants and panties at one time, she giggled as she felt him gently push her back on the bed, she got up on her elbows and smiled as he pushed his boxers down over his hips. As his erection sprang free she licked her lips and said, "is that all for me"?, Derek said, "all for you sweetness, all for you" as he kicked them aside and started stalking his way toward her.

She crawled backwards to the top of the bed and watched as he got on his knees and made his way to her, Derek said, "I love you Penelope, it's always been you", she said, "it's always been you handsome, it always has and it always will". Derek quickly climbed between her thighs and crashed his lips against hers in a kiss completely filled with passion.

Seconds later they both gasped in pleasure as he slid inside her for the first time finally making her what he'd always dreamed of, his


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains sexual content

My Favorite New Year-Ch 3

Penelope wrapped her legs around Dereks waist and bit down on her lip as the most erotic sensation she'd ever felt rocked her body, now Penelope Garcia was far from a virgin but being with Derek tonight was showing her just how making love really felt. Derek closed his eyes for a second just enjoying the sensations that were covering his body.

He still couldn't believe how this night was ending, he thought that him and his baby girl would cuddle in front of the tv and watch movies and pig out on Chinese but fate of some sort finally proved to them where they belonged and that was together. His bedroom quickly filled with their moans as they moved together building each other up for a passionate and explosive release.

Penelope arched her back and whispered his name as his thrusts came faster and faster, she had never ever felt this way and now after finally getting to experience the love of Derek Morgan she knew that she'd never want another man, ever. Derek kissed his way from her lips down to the curve of her silky neck whispering his love for her in her ear.

She smiled and said, "Je t'aime de tout mon Coeur", he grinned down at her and said, "you know I love it when you say that stuff to me", she winked at him and said, "and I mean every word of it my love, every word" as she pulled him down into another passionate kiss. Derek made a mental note to ask her later what she had said but right now the only thing he was focused on was making love to the goddess in his arms, his goddess, his baby girl, his Penelope.

The only thing that mattered right now was him and her, the rest of the world didn't exist, nothing existed outside of their bedroom, as sensation after sensation covered their bodies they moaned each others names over and over. Penelope knew that she wasn't going to make it much longer and as Derek felt her tightening up around him he increased the speed of his thrusts so he could join his baby girl in release.

As they exploded in bliss a few hard, deep thrusts later they had each others names on their lips, Derek kissed her passionately and said, "I love you baby girl", she said, "and I love you to handsome". He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head and said, "are you alright"?, she looked up at him and said, "I'm better than alright handsome, I'm perfect, it's never been like that before, not ever".

Derek kissed the end of her nose and said, "tonight for the first time baby girl I actually made love to a woman, after being with you I now know that you are the only woman I ever want to be with". Penelope smiled and said, "and you're the only man I want to be with, it's always been you, only you handsome".

He smiled as she laid her head down on his chest, he ran his hand up and down her naked back and said, "what was it you said to me in French goddess"?, she looked up at him and said, "I love you with all of my heart". Derek caressed her cheek and said, "I feel the same way baby girl and I have since the first day we met".

Penelope said, "it took us a while to get things right but now that I have you I'm never letting you go", he kissed her lips and said, "and I'm never letting you go" she gasped in surprise as he rolled her over onto her back and quickly climbed back between her legs. As he thrust himself back inside her he knew that she was one day soon going to be his bride and then hopefully a few months later she would tell him the news that they were going to have a baby and then they would spend the rest of their lives together, loving each other as their family continued to grow.

As Derek and Penelope started round two of passionate lovemaking the sounds of fireworks exploding in the distance could be heard, Derek kissed her lips passionately and whispered, "Happy New Year, baby girl". She touched his handsome face and said, "Happy New Year, angel fish" she then pulled him down for another kiss as they continued celebrating not only their love but the New Year the way they had always destined to do, making love.

A few hours later as Penelope drifted off to sleep she whispered, "thank you", Derek said, "for what"?, she said, "for making this my favorite New Year ever". He kissed her temple and said, "just wait till you see what I do next year" causing her to grin wondering just what her hotstuff did indeed have planned that could possibly be better than tonight.

THE END

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYBODY, I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR ALL OF YOUR SUPPORT, THIS HAS BEEN A ROUGH YEAR FOR ME AND I'VE REALLY BEEN THROUGH A LOT BUT FRIENDS LIKE YOU MADE IT A LITTLE EASIER AND HERE'S HOPING THAT 2020 BRINGS YOU ALL NOTHING BUT PEACE, JOY AND HAPPINESS AND I HOPE THAT YOU ALL KNOW HOW MUCH YOU MEAN TO ME


End file.
